onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Powers
The three powers consist of the tradional Shichibukai and the Marines, but with a replacement of the Yonkou in the Zenkai, researchers of devil fruits. Shichibukai Seven new Shichibukai had replaced the previous Shichibukai. It is unknown where the previous Shichibukai are, or even if they are alive. The members are as follows: Ryumen - A Physcotic Individual with an unknown power. Has a history with Talon. Mai Hiori - Not much is known except she carries a unique sword. Reaper - A complete skeleton, which is determined to be a devil fruit. Also a member of the Ten Kings, and otherwise bitter enemy to fellow King, Gouki Riosho. Toshiro Fudo - A man who cusses in every sentence. Literally. With the powers of the light light fruit, Fudo single-handely defeated Dragon Claw, allowing them to be Arrested. He is currently the only known man to keep up with Gouki's Speed. Corral - A man who appeared once in the meeting of the Shichubukai. At the start of OPNN: New Dreams, for some unknown reason, Vincent (Talon) was searching for him. Korten (Mentioned by name, but not seen. The only one not to attend the meeting.) Korten is a shrouded figure in both abilities and looks. He is known to kill three of the Ten Kings, and is suspect as head of an Orginization, currently investigated by Gouki and Jenny. Ex-Shichibukai: Boa Hancock - MIA - It can be assumed that if Boa survived, she was banished from the Shichibukai after helping Monkey D. Luffy, and likely went back to her island. Bartholomew Kuma - MIA - Kuma could be deceased, if Ryumen actually has the paw paw fruit. But this has been unconfirmed and so far Ryumen hasn't shown any 'paw' tendencies. Mihawk - MIA - It is possible that Mihawk was killed by the Admirals after they found Roranora Zoro. Gecko Moria - MIA - If the current events of the manga are any indication, Gecko Moria is alive somewhere in the world. Donquixote DoFlamingo - MIA - DoFlamingo is likely hunting down Gecko Moria, as he escaped his grasp. Crocodile - MIA - Crocodile was banished from the Shichibukai for the crimes against King Nerfartavi, but after the escape of Impel Down he participated in the Marine Ford war. He was either hunted down by the new admirals, or is living a life of seclusion. Jimbei - MIA - If alive and after escaping Impel Down, Jimbei may have went down to Fishman Island. Blackbeard - MIA - If Blackbeard, and his new crew, are alive, they are likely forming a plan to take down the World Government. The Marines The Marines were led by Fleet-Admiral Sengoku, until his assassination at the Straw Hat's execution. It is known that one of three admirals will take his position, so that would either be Rikumaru, Tenkumaru, or Umimaru. And as a result of a Admiral being promoted, a Vice-Admiral will be promoted. Fleet Admiral Rikumaru Sengoku - Deceased - Killed by Sogeking (But has an mysterious wound) Admiral Minka Umimaru - Killed by Shorai Grillando Tenkumaru Aokoji - Dead - As Diego Faulkner has the same fruit, it means Aokiji was killed, likely in the line of duty. Akaina - MIA Kizaru - Dead - As Toshiro Fudo has the same fruit, it means Kizaru was killed, likely in the line of duty. Vice-Admiral Smoker Coby Ronse - Deceased - Killed by Shorai Grillando Lacroix - Deceased - Killed by Shorai Grillando Commodore Jennifer Zira Captain Kitsune Valerie Steel Kobra - Deceased - Killed by Shorai Grillando James McInder - PA to Rikumaru Unknown Captain - Killed by Yuuma Fleet Commander James T. Washer - Deceased - Killed by Valerie Steel Marines Soul - Deceased - Killed by Yuuma Heart - Deceased - Killed by Mist Unknown Ranks The Giant Squad - All killed by Shorai Grillando The Zenkai The Zenkai are a mysterious orginization which replaced the Yonkou as one of the Three Powers. They specialise in researching devil fruits, and have even created serums. The only known members so far ar Cole and King, although they were not the main leaders. Known Members Cole King The Marine Logo.png The World Government Flag.jpeg